


Forgettable

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [27]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, Low self worth/self esteem, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: A moment in time set after a particularly bad nightmare.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	Forgettable

It’s never sudden or, when looking back in hindsight, unexpected. It’s always a slow progression, almost as slow as how it starts;

They meet. They talk. They get to know each other. She begins to care and become attached to them. Eventually, she starts to feel scared. Scared that she, as has  _ always  _ been proven in the past, is too much. So she pulls back and suddenly, she’s not enough. Her fear makes her second guess every interaction, makes her wonder what the prolonged silences mean. Fear takes a hold of her throat and strangles her, leaves her teary eyed and gasping for breath as it drags her deeper and deeper into the darkest corners of her mind. 

_ Worthless. _

_ Nothing. _

_ Selfish. _

_ Replaceable. _

_ Boring. _

_ Forgettable. _

Her fear snarls loudly in her ear, whispering and feeding her lies. Lies that she believes so easily because the universe has only ever proven them right. 

It leaves her laying in bed after a nightmare, tears silently staining her pillow as she muffled her sobs into her hand. It leaves her wanting to reach out, to try to hold on, to try to give them a reason to stay. 

But the thoughts and lies grow louder and louder, until they’re screaming like a siren in her head. They demand to be heard and she falls deeper and deeper into her own mind, unable to turn away from the demon sitting upon her shoulder and grinning wickedly as it watches her fall deeper into the abyss.

_ “You’re worthless,”  _ It whispers into her ear, voice cool and addicting as it digs its claws deeper into her fractured heart.  _ “You are nothing to them. You are but a passing moment. There is not a soul on this planet that’s scared to lose you. You’re selfish to wish for otherwise. They’re growing bored of you. They’ll replace you easily… because you are as you’ve always been; forgettable.” _

She wants to fight back. To show moments that proved the opposite of what the demon says…but she's tired. Her limbs feel like lead and her tongue falls heavy in her mouth. She’s trapped and she’s too frightened to reach out, to call for help. 

A sob escapes her, loud enough that not even her hand can muffle it and she feels the body on the other side of her bed move. An arm curls around her waist and pulls her back into a familiar warmth as lips press against the back of her neck and murmur her name.

“Yang…” 

A soft whimper escapes her and the arms curl around her tighter, pulling her as close as is physically possible. A gentle voice, full of love that not even the demon can refute, soothes her. She turns, staring silently into a worried amber gaze and she shudders as a battle calloused hand frames her face, tenderly brushing her cheek with a thumb. As her partner presses their foreheads together, worry and devotion clear in her gaze, Yang’s fears finally slip from her lips, spoken aloud for the first time in a broken rasp.

“Please, don’t forget me.”

There’s a pause, a lingering silence that feels her with dread… but then, the amber eyed woman beside her wordlessly brings her closer, holding her tightly and letting out a trembling breath as Yang burrows her face into her shoulder. A hand begins to play with her hair tenderly, her voice murmuring quiet and steady reassurances into her ear as Blake begins to rock them back and forth. 

Yang cries until there are no more tears left to cry. When she’s drained, Blake continues to hold and soothe her, slowly filling the cracks in her fractured heart with gold.

It is, Yang knows, not the end of her insecurities. They will continue to bite at her, to dig their claws in as they try to drag her back to the abyss. It will take far more work than the pretty truth her beloved whispers into her ears in the dead of night.

But it’s enough to give Yang the strength she needs to keep fighting back against her demon, just as she does Blake.


End file.
